Don't Leave MeI'm Sorry
by iAmNarutoFan
Summary: Sasuke didn't show it, but he was a wreck. He couldn't accept the fact that he had lost her. He didn't want to admit it but, this break up was actually tearing him apart. OOC Sasuke... Sasuke x OC


**I Wish You Were Him!**

"What is your problem, Sasuke?!" Xiao yelled angrily at her boyfriend. "My problem is you," the raven replied in that monotone voice she had once fell in love with. Xiao stared at him wide-eyed. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" She questioned.

"It means that you are moody, too loud, too hyperactive, and too happy-go-lucky all the time. You can be a total idiot and you're really annoying. You're basically a girl version of Naruto." Xiao's heart shattered. _I'm a girl version…of Naruto? _She started to tear up. Sure her best friend w_as_ Naruto, but she knew how much Sasuke despised him. Sasuke just told her indirectly that he hated her.

Xiao was confused and in a complete daze. If he hated her so much, why would he ask her to be his girlfriend out of all the girls he knew he had wrapped around his finger? Her emotions began to well up inside her, merging together as one. Something inside her snapped. She couldn't ignore her anger anymore. She exploded.

"Well if I'm such a fucking hassle to be with, then why torture yourself?! Jashin! I'm so sick and tired of trying to change myself for an asshole like you! No matter what the hell I do, you always find something to complain about!" Sasuke's mouth was agape. He knew once she started swearing off at him, he had royally pissed her off. He stared at her, watching her intensively as she rage at him often calling him "an arrogant douchebag", "a selfish dickhole", and "an asshole", but still kept his stoic expression making her even madder.

"AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Xiao screamed. Suddenly, she calmed down. "You know what? Why am I even going through this with you again?" Sasuke started to worry, but kept his face emotionless. _Xiao, please don't say what I think you're about to say! Please don't… _"I'm sorry Sasuke but…I can't do this with you anymore," she said as more tears started to flow freely from her eyes. _Xiao! No, please! Look, I'm sorry, okay?! Everything you said is true! I'm sorry! I'll change! You don't have to leave! Don't give up on me, please! Don't leave me! I love you, Xiao! Tell her, idiot! Tell her right NOW!_

"Fine. Go." The young Uchiha said coldly. _DUMBASS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! _Xiao stared in disbelief. _He really doesn't care? So, he really does hate me. What did I do wrong? Why does he hate me? Is that why he's always mean to me? _Even more tears, poured from her aqua green eyes. She started to tremble with hurt and anger. Xiao felt her right hand begin to shake. She then did something she never thought she would do.

She raised her hand and slapped Sasuke clear across the face. Sasuke held in his cry of pain and kept his face stoic, only clenching his eyes shut to show he actually was hurting. His left cheek had a bright crimson red handprint and was surrounded by throbbing pale flesh. It stung with pain. He turned and glared at the young girl. "EVERYONE WAS RIGHT! I _SHOULD'VE _DATED CHARASUKE!" and with that she took off towards the door, only to stop when she grabbed the door knob. "And by the way, Sasuke," she started to say. He continued to stare at her. "Come and talk to me when you've gotten over yourself…asshole." She slammed the door shut and sprinted down the driveway making her way home.

Sasuke stared at the door, "Charasuke?" He then glanced at the picture of him and his brother. He glared as he saw his brother with his arm around his neck and holding up his signature gesture. Why did he want Xiao of all people? Why did his brother want what he wanted? He claimed her first. He looked at the armrest of the couch and noticed that Xiao had left her jacket. He scooped up the black jacket and sighed. Speaking of Charasuke, he walked through the front door. "Hey, bro!" he shouted in his normal excited tone. Sasuke glowered at his sibling and went to his room with the black jacket in his hand, slamming the door behind him. Charasuke smirked and shook his head as he mumbled aloud, "Nice to see you too, dipshit."

Sasuke stared at the fan as he laid on his bed. He sighed and looked at his phone. _You need to call her! Tell her you're sorry! Get her back! She's right! You are an arrogant douchebag! _ He smirked, "Whatever, she's just going to do like she always does. She's going to call me and apologize for over reacting, then she's going to come over right away, and we're going to kiss and make up like always." He glanced at the clock: 9:50 pm is what it read. "She'll be calling in about 5 minutes." He waited...and waited…and waited…and waited some more. He sighed and looked at the clock: 11:57 pm. "Hm," he mumbled in disappointment. He started to worry. She normally would've called by now.

He started to think about what she said. "I'm sorry, Sasuke…I can't do this with you anymore." He cringed at the sentence. She never said anything like that before, even when she was pissed at him like earlier today. _Was she serious? Did we really break up?_ He started to shake. He never actually admitted it to anyone but, he loved her more than life itself. He didn't know how he would live without her. If he _could _live without her. He snapped out of his paranoia and smirked, "What am I worried about? She'll probably be running back by tomorrow." And with that, he changed into his bed clothes, turned out the light, and called it a night as he snuggled with Xiao's jacket.

When he awoke the next morning, he saw a familiar sight: 25 text messages and 15 missed calls. "Hm, of course," the raven said to himself. He grabbed his iPhone and unlocked it. He glared at the phone screen when he saw that the messages and calls weren't from Xiao but were from Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. He ignored all the messages and got up to get ready for the day ahead. Sasuke and Charasuke stepped out of their black LA Ferrari when they reached the school's student parking lot. Sasuke immediately walked away from Charasuke with hopes of running into Xiao.

He checked his cell phone: 7:15am. He looked around. _That's weird; she's normally here by now. Everyone else is here too. _Almost immediately, he saw her. His heart began to flutter. Xiao was wearing one of his many favorite outfits that she wore but of course, he never told her that. She wore a tight black spaghetti strap tank topwith her dark blue flared jeans and her black and white vans. Almost instantly, she looked over Sasuke's way. He gave a smirk knowing his theory was correct.

Xiao waved excitedly and sprinted towards him, books in hand and her honey brown curls fluttering back as she ran. Sasuke braced himself ready for her to drop her books to the ground, jump onto him, and attack him with kisses like always (along with the apology she never gave him). _Here she comes, here she comes, here she…goes? _Sasuke turned quickly as she ran pass him. _Who is she running towa- WHAT?! _The raven stared with his mouth agape. He saw Xiao and Charasuke engaging in a strong embrace. "Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much, Su-cakes!" _Su-cakes?! HEY! That's MY nickname! Well, it was Sas-cakes but still! What the hell is going on here?! _

He glared at the two as he listened to them talk. "Hey, love! So, you okay about yesterday?" _She called _him _and not me?! Someone better explain right now! _Sasuke thought to himself. Xiao gave him one of her world famous smiles; a smile Sasuke had fallen for. "Yeah, I'm okay! Besides, it's not like the bastard cared anyway," she shrugged. The raven gave a low growl. _Whatever, she started it. _Charasuke laughed. "Don't worry babe, he's always like that," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to walk his direction.

Xiao blushed and looked down at the pavement as he did this, wrapping her arms tight around her books and hiding the right side of her face behind her bangs. She looked up as they walked pass Sasuke. He glared at the two as Xiao looked away from him. _She can't ignore me all day! She sits next to me in almost every class except History and Chemistry. _The Uchiha didn't know how wrong he was. She did ignore him. She ignored him when they sat next to each other in English, Algebra, Art, Study hall, and Computers. She also didn't sit next to him at all during lunch but instead sat at a table with her friends like she normally did twice a week but, because they weren't dating anymore, it became more of an everyday thing. The guys at Sasuke's table glared at him and questioned why he was such an ass towards Xiao. Sasuke just glared back and stayed silent.

After lunch, she still continued to ignore him, even in gym when they were on the same team and were forced to communicate. Sasuke didn't show it, but he was a wreck. He couldn't accept the fact that he had lost her. He didn't want to admit it but, this break up was actually tearing him apart. It pained him every time he saw her with Charasuke. It crushed him when she pretended that he didn't exist. He loathed it when she talked to Naruto about how he said she acted like him and hear her go on a rant about how she wished he acted more like Charasuke or Naruto. He just hated it! Being constantly reminded of what he did throughout the school day. He wanted to take it back, but he had too much pride to apologize.

When the last bell rang, he ran out to his car. He didn't want to see Xiao anymore. He had had enough. He didn't like the feeling he got in his heart when he saw her. He slammed the car door shut and waited for his brother. He waited and waited until he finally saw him coming…with Xiao. He slumped down in his chair "Common, playboy! I just want to go home," he complained but, then he saw them talking again. He rolled down his window a little and listened.

"Don't worry about what he said! You're a beautiful girl with an amazing personality." Charasuke said to Xiao. "Aww! Thanks Su-Cakes!" She then covered her mouth and gasped. "I'm sorry, Charasuke! I-I didn't mean to call you that!" _Yeah, cause that's MY nickname! Thanks for finally realizing that you've been calling him that! _The raven thought to himself jealously as he folded his arms. "Huh? What do you mean? I like it when you call me that," he gave her a smile. "R-Really? Sasuke hated it when I called him that. He would say that it was annoying and that I was embarrassing him," she hung her head down. Sasuke sighed. He did use to tell her that. He started to feel even more remorseful.

His twin took the young girl's chin and tilted her head up. "Forget him. You know he's just like that." Without thinking he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back just as quick. The raven started fuming with rage. _Don't fucking touch her! I'll kill you, Charasuke! _He then said in her ear, "You know, I still want to date you, Xiao." Sasuke started clenching his fists. Xiao looked up at him and started laughing. Charasuke frowned, "What's so funny?" "You're such a playboy, Charasuke!" the teen cried out in between laughter. _EXACTLY! Besides, you're mine remember? _Sasuke smirked to himself.

Charasuke chuckled and said, to the young girl, "Yeah, you're right. But," he then pulled out a single red rose. _Oh no! I know where this is going. Don't fall for it, Xiao! Please, we still have to kiss and make up! We have to work this out! We just have to! _Sasuke started to get paranoid all over again. "I'm willing to change myself for you," he continued as he handed her the red plant. Xiao looked at the flower and blushed as she took it. She smiled and replied, "You promise?" _No! He's doesn't! People like him don't change! _The raven's brother smiled, "I promise." Xiao closed her eyes and began to lean forward; Charasuke following suit. _No…NO! XIAO PLEASE DON'T! WHAT ABOUT US?! DID YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT ME AND YOU?! XIAO! PLEASE DON'T KISS HIM! _Sasuke watched in horror as he witnessed his brother and the girl he loved act in a passionate embrace. He felt tears start to form. _I can't believe she actually…Xiao…what happened? Why do I feel so weird? Why does my face feel wet? _He raised his hand and wiped his face. He looked at his hand and saw tears. He then noticed he was crying. Sasuke Uchiha was crying…because of a girl. He knew then, that she had broken him.

He quickly wiped away the rest of the tears as he saw his brother waltz into the car. He smiled at Xiao and shot a look at Sasuke. He noticed he looked destroyed. He looked like his heart had been ripped out of his very being. "Hey bro, you okay?" he said concerned as he reached out for the raven's shoulder. Sasuke swat his hand away. "Don't. Fucking. Touch me." He snapped coldly. His twin looked at him wide-eyed and turned away. "Excuse me for giving a damn," he mumbled.

Sasuke gave a low growl and pulled out of the parking lot fast. He drove home, hands latching tightly onto the steering wheel. So much was going on in his head. He was sad, mad, confused, betrayed, jealous, hurt, hateful, spiteful and basically every other emotion and feeling that didn't pertain to love or happiness. He hated his brother for taking Xiao away from him. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to slowly torture him and make him cry out in pain and feel what he felt at that very moment. He wanted him to know, that the fires of hell would have no furry like his when he got ahold of him and he wouldn't stop torturing him until it (hell) froze over.

When the twins arrived home, Sasuke sprinted out of the car and into the house. He walked into the living room and stared. There, in that very room is where Xiao had called it off with him after he said what he now regretted. Then he remembered what he had said after she said that. "Fine. Leave." He hated himself for doing that. Why didn't he stop her and apologize when he had the chance. All this could've been avoided, if he had just swallowed his pride and just apologized.

He sighed and walked slowly into his room. Almost immediately, he took her jacket into his hands. He held it close to his chest. It was all he had left of her now. He brought the jacket to his nose and inhaled the scent: Japanese Cherry Blossom. She always wore that perfume and he loved the smell but again, he never told her that. He didn't tell her a lot of things, like how he loved it when she would fall asleep in his arms and how she would go to him when something was wrong. Or how she would jump onto his back and call him "Sas-cakes". He loved that fact that she needed him and that she loved him just the same.

He hugged the jacket tightly, wishing it was Xiao. _I miss her so much…why am I such an idiot? She's right…everyone's right…I am an asshole…and I'll never change…not even for Xiao. _He sighed as he hugged the jacket. He gently put the jacket down back on his bed and walked out his room. When he shut the door, he noticed his twin was dressed in a black dress shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of solid black converse. He also had the scent of some strong cologne and had redone his hair. He was now putting on a silver wrist watch. Sasuke stared at his brother in suspicion.

"Where are you going?" the raven questioned. The other Uchiha looked at his brother and answered calmly, "Out." Sasuke glowered at his brother. "Why?" "I have a date," Charasuke said. Sasuke started to feel himself get angry again. "With who?" Charasuke got a worried look in his eye. "A girl." Sasuke clenched his fists, knowing already who it was. "What girl, Charasuke?" He then responded quickly by saying, "Bro, look, I'm going to be late if I sit here and play 20 questions with you. Maybe some other day when I have time." He then grabbed the car keys and ran out the door, getting into the luxury vehicle and pulling out of the driveway heading to his destination.

"There is no way I'm just going to hand Xiao over like that, especially not to my own brother!" Sasuke said aloud as he grabbed a pair of car keys. He rushed out the door and got into the black Hyundai Equus. He backed out of the driveway and floored it to Xiao's house. _No way am I going to hand her over to some playboy! He's going to have to kill me first before I just let her go! _Over and over that's what he thought as he sped down the road, keeping an eye out for the cops.

In a matter of minutes, he reached Xiao's house and saw her dressed in a tight black dress with her hair in a high ponytail that was curled to perfection and her long straight bang framing the right side of her face like always. He also saw her…with _him. _Sasuke quickly rolled down the window and began to burn a hole In the back of Charasuke's head as he hugged her with his arms sliding down her waist, making his way towards her behind. The raven smirked when he saw Xiao pull back from him abruptly. "Do you _have _to be a pig?" Xiao said annoyed at the mirror image of Sasuke. He shrugged, "Can't help it. You're just so sexy." Xiao glared at him. Sasuke smirked. _He's sabotaging himself! At this rate they won't even make it back to the car. _"I really don't like being called that," she said calmly, folding her arms in disapproval.

Charasuke felt awkward. He started to rub the back of his head, "Uh, sorry. I guess I'm still trying to get over my playboyish ways," he said as he gave a soft chuckle. The young girl's face softened. "Well, I guess you are still trying to change. It's ok. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Sasuke glowered at the two. _So she gives _him _an apology but not me? _"Xiao no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you or try to touch you like that. So, I'm sorry for being a playboy. You mean everything to me and I really am willing to change for you." _Oh, barf. _The Uchiha in the car thought to himself as he made a face of disgust. Xiao's eyes glistened in the sunset. Tears were in her eyes. "I wish Sasuke would've said that, but it's nice hearing it from you too," she said as she wiped away her tears that were threatening to spill.

He smiled at her and hugged her again; Xiao hugging back immediately. When they pulled away, they locked eyes. They were both lost in each other's gaze. _I know that look...both of theirs. They're about to…_He saw them leaning towards each other. Sasuke didn't think. He just reacted. Before he could process what he was doing, he ran out of the car and sprinted towards the two. _No! Not again! I'm not letting him kiss her again! _Closer and closer he got until he finally earned the attention of Xiao. "Sasuke?" she said aloud. The Uchiha turned with his hands still around the girl as he came into contact with the angry raven. Sasuke snatched up his brother by his shirt, as he let go of Xiao, and flung him across the yard.

Xiao stared at him wide-eyed. "Don't you EVER touch her the hell again! I'll fucking kill you, Charasuke!" Sasuke screamed at his agonizing twin. He then turned to the young teen. "Xiao, I-" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SASUKE?!" She cut him off. "Xiao, look I'm-" he tried to continue only to get cut off again. "We broke up! Get over it!" she pushed him aside and ran pass him going to Charasuke. "Are you ok, Su-cakes?" she whispered. "Yeah, I'm fine but, I might feel better of you give me a kiss." He said as he did his best to force a smile that turned into a grimace of pain.

"No!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to the two teens and pulled Xiao away. "Hey!" she shrieked as she fell on top of her ex. "Xiao, please! Listen to-" Sasuke started but once again was interrupted. "Sasuke! Give it a rest, okay?!" she snapped as she stood up and began to walk away. Sasuke once again reacted without thinking. He leapt forward and latched onto her leg. Xiao looked down in shock. "Sasuke! Let go! UGH! You're being so immature! What is with you?!"

Sasuke started pouting. Sasuke Uchiha was pouting. "I don't want you to go!" Everything he held inside started to come out. "I'm sorry, okay?! You were right about everything! I am arrogant! I am an asshole! I am a douchebag! But I'm only like this because I love you, Xiao! I fucking love you!" Xiao stared at him in disbelief. "Sasuke?" Her eyes started to water. "Xiao, I'm sorry! Please don't go! Give me another chance! I miss you! I miss hugging you, I miss kissing you, I miss calling you every night, I miss me helping you with stuff, I just- I miss us!"

Xiao was speechless. This couldn't possibly be the Sasuke Uchiha she knew. "AND STOP CALLING CHARASUKE SU-CAKES! THAT'S _MY_ NICKNAME!" Xiao began to cry. She bent down to Sasuke's level. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back hungrily. She pulled back, looked him in the eyes, and smiled. "Sasuke…you need to wake up." Sasuke looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I am-" She put a finger to his lips. "Sasuke…wake up. How do you not hear your alarm going off? Wake up!" she started to get louder. "What?! This isn't making any sense! What are you talking about?!" She started to shake him violently. "WAKE THE HELL UP DIPSHIT!" her voice even altered. It sounded like…Charasuke? "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T TURN OFF THAT DAMN ALARM! IT'S SATURDAY!" she started shaking him more violently and started to get louder.

Sasuke woke up to an angry brother. "Jashin! How do you not hear that thing!? Turn it the hell off!" Charasuke walked out of the raven's room annoyed and slammed the door shut behind him. Sasuke smashed the button on his clock and looked around. He was in his room and he was still snuggled with Xiao's black jacket. "It was all a dream?" he said aloud. He reached over and shut off the alarm clock; It read 7:30 am. He looked at his phone. No messages or calls, not even from Sakura or Ino.

He sighed, "That was like 6 levels there, damn." He picked up his iPhone and unlocked it. He went straight to his call log and called Xiao only to hang up once it started to ring. He smirked and grabbed his jacket putting it over his night shirt. He also grabbed his cell phone and the keys to the luxury car. He quickly hopped into the car and sped down the road.

20 minutes later, he was in her driveway. He smirked and stepped out of the car, making his way to the small set of steps that led to the door. Once he climbed up them, he sighed and knocked on the door. He held his breath and looked down at himself wearing his dark blue night shirt and black flannel (plaid) night pants. He didn't care if he was in his bed clothes because Xiao always lounged around in hers on the weekends. His head shot up when he heard the door unlocking. When she opened the door, he saw her smiling face quickly turn into one of shock. "Sasuke?" He smirked at the girl wearing a loose heather grey jacket and black basketball shorts with her hair in a messy bun. "Hey, Xiao." She looked confused. "Hey," she paused for a moment. "Sasuke, what-" "We broke up yesterday right?" Sasuke spatted out, wanting to make sure everything that happened after the break up was a dream. Xiao saddened, "Yeah, we did. Anyway, what are you-" Sasuke stopped her again. "Xiao, I came over to tell you I'm sorry…about everything."

He saw her eyes begin to water. "W-What?" she stuttered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I said I'm sorry. Xiao…I love you and yesterday…well, I was being an asshole. It took a couple of hours without you (_and one terrifying dream!_ He thought to himself) to realize that I don't deserve someone like you. I've treated you terribly the whole time we we're dating and…I'm sorry. Xiao," he paused before pulling out a single white and pink lily flower and handing it to her. "I'm willing to change myself for you because you mean everything to me. I love you." Xiao took the flower and tears started to stream down her face. "Xiao…can I be your Sas-cakes again? Please?" he said as he smirked at her. Xiao smiled as even more tears flowed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist giving them, by far, the most emotional and passionate hug they've ever experienced. She pulled away and kissed his lips gently; Sasuke kissing back. When they pulled away for air, he spoke. "So, I take it that's a yes." She giggled and nodded still speechless. "I love you, Xiao." "I love you too, Sas-cakes." She responded attacking his lips once again.

Sasuke kissed her back and started to get intimate. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and started to trail back up with his tongue. She giggled and blushed as she pulled away, leaving Sasuke high and dry. He gave her a smirk as she pulled him by his jacket and whispered in his ear, "Not out here." He saw her as she turned around and ran into the house. The raven ran in after her and shut the door behind him. Sasuke attacked her with a strong hug earning a giggle from Xiao. "Oh yeah, Sasuke." "Hm?" He grunted as he nuzzled into her neck. "Is my jacket still over at your house?" Sasuke then gave his beloved girlfriend a genuine smile for the first time.


End file.
